


The Frequency of Starlings

by Eunoiabound



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers for Thor:Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunoiabound/pseuds/Eunoiabound
Summary: The second time Tony was among the stars was nothing like he expected.Nor was the third.Or the fourth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alternately titled. "In which Thor does grow up, nice things happen to Tony, and Peter is no longer the only Terran in SPACE!"

 

 _" ...my goal_  
_is to do what_  
      _produces_  
  _memory_  
      _as gentle_  
_as vicious_  
_can..._ "

      _ONE DAY I WILL STEP FROM THE BEAUTY PARLOR AND ENLIST THE FREQUENCY OF STARLINGS_  by CAConrad

 

* * *

 

Peter had barely noticed the looks anymore. He was used to being a sole Terran in the wide galaxy, different and from a backwards planet. In a lot of ways they weren't wrong. Terrans had barely made it to the moon, never mind travel between the stars. Earth was amazing, and Peter would argue the point to death but in the end he was a single example in a wide universe. After the Guardians got together, he was no longer 'just ' a Terran, but considered an outlier. He was, after all, raised among the stars. Never mind that he was a boy from Missouri. 

It was Drax that noticed the double takes that Peter was getting. Drax, of all people. Peter was never going to live it down. He would have been able to deal with it if Gamora or Rocket had noticed first. Hell, even Groot. But Drax? For him to be the one to noticed that people were stopping and staring at Peter more so than normal was just not right. But once he had mentioned it, none of them could ignore it any longer. People in ragged spaceports, military officials they met in their work and so many others were starting to look at Peter out of the corner of their eyes, assessing. Murmured conversations that stopped when they approached, questions about his abilities as a Terran.  

The Nova Corps were the ones who eventually brought up. They were on planet after running a hostage exchange that could not be officially sanctioned, but the Guardians trusted Rhomann. He was one of the good ones, always had been. Every arrest he had made was fair, and he had a reputation for being honest. 

They had been about to leave the command centre, and Rhomann called out before they reached the door. "Quill, can I ask you something about Terra?"

Peter stopped, but ushered Drax and Rocket ahead since Groot was waiting in the  _Milano_. Gamora stood her ground beside him. Safer, even in the Nova Corps, not to travel alone. Not when the legality of their actions seemed to play fast and loose with the law occasionally. "Sure. Not sure I could be much help. Left the place when I was young."

"We always assumed that Terra was fairly peaceful, considering your people sent little into space other that short range research vessels. Would this be accurate?"

"Terra, peaceful? Some parts, man. Others were an absolute wreck. We're talking child soldiers levels of war in some areas."  Peter shrugged. " Nothing on the scale of the Kree, but humans can be pretty nasty. Why?"

"A Terran destroyed a portion of the Chitauri fleet. Asgard has had the most contact with Terra, and the probes we have sent had indicated that their crown prince has been in contact and fighting with the Terran who destroyed the fleet."

Peter felt Gamora stiffed beside him, and let out a long whistle himself. The Chitauri were no joke, and even a part of their fleet was no laughing matter. "I was a kid when I left. I don't know what would have been able to do that."

Rhomann ran a hand over his hair. "That seems to be the problem. Most of the chatter we are hearing is that it was Prince Thor that destroyed the Chitauri, but there are a few other sources that say it was a Terran prince. For the most part we are leaning towards it being related to Asgard, but I think that this might have put Terra on the charts in a way it was not ready for, from what you are saying. I hope they have some way to protect themselves from what could be heading their way."

Peter could only hope for the same. 

* * *

_Four Terran year later_

 

Surrounded by the lush forest, the compound still rang with activity. Despite the majority of the original occupants being on the run, there were more than just the Avengers that had used the area. Stark security personal, as well as agents from all walks of government and law enforcement agencies all trained within the halls, using space that had previously been kept reserved solely for superhuman training in order to train in countering superhuman threats. 

Tony stood on the edge of the concrete pad, waiting for the Bifrost to connect. It did not take long for the streak of light to come blazing down, and then quickly recede. Seeing who was left on the pad, Tony raised an eyebrow. "Love the new hair cut. Much more 'Malibu Ken'."

Thor chuckled. " A forced change, unfortunately, but one that I find I am not displeased with. Well met, Anthony." He held out his arm, and clasped Tony's outstretched arm at the elbow. He clapped Tony's opposing shoulder and let go. Unhurriedly, the two began to walk towards an entrance in the training compound.  

"A forced change?"

"Asgard has fallen."

Tony stopped and stared at Thor. " Asgard fell? I thought you were one of the more advanced civilisations."

Thor gestured for them to continue walking. "It is, especially when compared to Midgard. However, Asgard is-was, insular. For too long have we been warlike, and alliances and trade between other sectors was not as common as it had been in the past." He looked at the ground. "An over abundance of pride might have also aided in our isolation."

"But how did you get here by if Asgard had fallen?"

"There are many ways to travel among the realms, some more kind than others. As for Asgard, it will takes years before it is again a place for my people to live. Centuries before it was anything like it was, and even then we will be more integrated. My world will be different than my father's and grandfather's, but I can only hope that it is better for it."

"Your father fell in battle?"

"It seems he fell long ago. My brother had taken his likeness and was sitting upon the throne of Asgard, for a purpose known perhaps only to himself. Loki was not the cause nor did he aid in the fall of Asgard."

"I am sorry for your loss,Thor."

By this time, they had entered the building and made their way to a lounge much like the one that the previous Avengers has used for meetings. They sat, and Thor looked hard at Tony. "We are shield brothers, and perhaps you are one of those that I have wronged the most for that very reason."

Tony waved a hand to brush it aside, but Thor leaned forwards and held a hand up to stop him. "No, Tony. The fall of Asgard has taught me this, and it is my shame that it took me so long to see it. You were right when you created Ultron. There is something coming, the universe is a darker place than it was. Midgard -Earth- is not prepared for what is it come. And i fear with the fall of Asgard, it will not be long. Your planet was under Asgard's protection, and we ourselves were what I believe your people call isolationists. And I fear that Asgard no longer stands in the way between you and the galaxy."

Tony settled his shoulders with deliberate nonchalance. "Hey, no harm no foul. Intentions don't excuse actions, right?"

"Your actions were not wrong. Fuelled, perhaps, by desperation and fear, but not wrong. It is to the shame of the Avengers that we did not see and attempt to aide you. It it to my shame how I acted, and that it has taken the fall of my own people to show me the error in my ways. "

Tony swallowed, his jaw clenched tight as he glanced to the side. "Do you know?"

Thor nodded, sitting back to give Tony some space. "Of the Accords, and the rupturing of the Avengers? Yes, Heimdal informed me of what he knew, but I will admit that what he knew was sparse, as there were other things maintaining our attention."

Tony met Thor's steady gaze, embers banked in his eyes. "And what do you think, with the knowledge that you have?"

"That Captain Rogers is a man who is stuck, with no idea of the true reality of the world he is existing in. And that you are a traumatised man who did his best in an impossible circumstance."

His eyes shuttering closed, Tony took a jagged breath. "I think you are being too harsh on Steve, and too gentle on me."

"Perhaps. But, it is the reality of the information I have. And as you have previously stated, intentions don't excuse actions. Captain Rogers intentions were misinformed because he chose not to educate himself, and this actions the result of his own prejudice.  Intentions from wilful ignorance are less of an excuse than any other. And do not say that he did not have the means to educate himself. I have learned enough of Midgard's political situation, and I have resided here than the rest of former Avengers save Vision."

Tony shied away from what Thor was saying, changing the topic slightly. Thor let it happen, knowing that his shield brother was not accustomed to not having to fight for positive recognition as Anthony Stark. "There is going to be an issue regarding you with the Accords, due to the nature of your own position as sovereign, and as an alien to Earth. I have a draft, but I would like you to look it over to see if there are any revisions?"

Thor nodded, pleased that Anthony had thought of this. It made what he was going to ask all the wiser. "I will of course take a look, though it may be some time that there is a version that I am willing to sign. But I do not believe that I will be on Midgard overly long for I have only a few tasks to complete. My people are currently refugees across several galaxies, and I cannot spend as much time as I would like here."

Running a hand through the side of his dishevelled hair, Tony nodded while biting the inner corner of his lip. "Of course. Any heads up you can give about the dark and mysterious evil you were mentioning would be welcome, but your place is obviously with your people. Dr. Selvig is working here, and Dr. Foster can be quickly found if you need to see her."

 "I am glad that Eric has found a purpose. He was lost after my brother took over his mind. But I will not be searching for the Lady Jane. We think of each other fondly and with great tenderness, but it does not seem to be." He shrugged. "Mayhaps the Norns shall have another plan, but for now our paths have mutually diverged. I will not do her the discredit of not knowing her own mind. No, the person I have need most to talk to here is you, Anthony. I would have your counsel."

Tony blanked out briefly, staring at Thor is disbelief. "In what realm of possibility would that be a good idea? I insult literally everyone I meet within minutes of meeting them, I don't even run my own company. Plus, my technical knowledge is likely so archaic as to be detrimental.  Plus, I don't think the American dollar has much value in space."

"I do not need you to rule in my stead, nor do I need your money. I need your wise counsel. Barring that," Thor smirked "I need you to challenge me so that I do not become compliant. And a man who is able to learn thermonuclear astrophysics in one night is not one who I have great concern about in regards to their 'archaic' knowledge'."

"But the new Avengers-"

"Will be fine under to continued care of Director Hill. And there are many ways to travel. It will not be a one way voyage."

Tony tapped his fingers erratically on his leg for a minutes, then stood abruptly. "I will need to talk to Pepper, and there will be things I need to arrange before I go."

"Of course."

"That was not an agreement, Hammerhead. That was a maybe. IF I end up coming with you, get used to hearing it."

"I will, of course, relish the opportunity."

Tony chortled. "Normally it's other people saying 'Tony, no!' I think I would really like to be on the other side of that equation."

A shadow passed over Thor's face, though he smiled. "And I will hope that I am wise enough now to understand why it might be that some things should no be ventured." He stood, and held out his hand to Tony. "It will be only a day or so before we will be able to leave. Will you be ready?" 

Tony shook Thor's hand firmly, rough calluses on both hands rasping slightly as they let go. "It will have to be."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some slight changes to first chapter on 11/9/2017. Watched the film and my fic is still actually pretty much compliant with Ragnarok so just changed a few details. Sorry about the wait. Merry Christmas!

A few days later, standing next to the burn spot that Thor had left the last time he was here, Tony waited.  The last few days had proven different than he expected, both easier and harder. His New Avengers obligations were passed on smoothly, Rhodey being more than able to take them up. Tony had expected an argument,a debate, something from his best friend in order to try and stop him from leaving. But that's not what had happened at all.

Rhodey had just looked at him, smiled and given him a hug. "This world was never enough for you, Tony. It was never good enough _to_ you. Maybe you'll find what you need out there. I'll be here if you need me." He had pulled back from the hug a little to give Tony a truly stern look that was only ever used when Tony was about to make a bad decision. " Just remember to visit, ok? You're my best friend as well, and my longest. And I am not about to lose you." The grin changed in an instant. "Captain Stank."

Tony had  sputtered. "Was that your attempt to make a Kirk joke? Seriously?"

Rhodey had rolled his shoulders, and pulled out of the hug completely, patting Tony's shoulder. " If the armoured repulser boot fits. Brave new worlds right?"

He had sniffed in mock disdain. "I am going to be a diplomat and councillor. If anything I am Pickard."

"Q,"Rhodey had coughed into his hand, laughing almost to hard to breathe when Tony flung his hands up in the air and walked out of the room. 

It had been the meeting with Pepper than had been the hardest, but maybe Tony should have expected that. It had started off on the wrong foot, his fault because he was doing this last notice and she was busy running his company. 

They had managed to fit in a lunch meeting in her office, ordering in from one of Pepper's favourite restaurants. Sitting on either sides of her desk, Tony had felt a little as though he was being taken to task in school. After a few awkward pleasantries, Tony had brought up Thor's offer and his intention of taking Thor up on his invitation. Pepper's lips had flatten slightly as she had  finished her bite of salad and put the container and fork back on her desk. She had sat back in her chair, her back straight as she looked directly at Tony. "Are you sure that is the best idea? That last thing Earth needs at this moment is to sour diplomatic relations with the one extraterrestrial power that is guaranteed to be friendly." 

Tony had frozen at Pepper's words. While it had been a concern that he had brought up with Thor, he had thought Pepper would have at least been more cautionary and less down right dismissive. "Thor says he needs someone to call him out. I can do that. And think of the opportunities for SI. I will have access and the ability to learn about technology that we haven't even invented yet. "

Pepper had shaken her head. "While I am always grateful when you do something to raise the stock prices of SI instead of decreasing them, that is not what I am worried about. New York and London are still rebuilding from alien attacks, and parts of Africa and Europe are still recovering from the aftermath of Ultron and the dispute over the Accords. You have a history of inciting people to attack you. And Earth can not handle that." She had played gently with the engagement ring that Happy had given her. " I can manage without you in Research and Development, and let's be honest, you are more likely not going to show up for any events that SI puts on so it won't matter if you are here for that. Surely someone like Maria would be a better adviser?"

 The fact that Tony was not going to be missed at SI was not news. He had made sure that Pepper had headhunted the best and brightest for the company, and while they were not him, he had spent very little time working for SI over his time with the Avengers. The comment about the Accords struck him though, rubbing salt into a wound that still refused to scab. "I incite people to attack me? Did I ask Obi to decide to have the Ten Rings try and kill me? Did I ask Hammer to create a drone army that he was trusted to a lunatic Russian with daddy issues? The Mandarin and Adrian Killian is on me. I'll even claim Ultron.  But the rest? You think I 'incited' Steve to run off after Barnes, go rogue and wreck half of central Europe?"

"Siberia-"

"Siberia is not up for discussion." Tony had cut her off. "It takes two to tango, and what people seem to forget is that it's not just me that are in these fights. Half the time I don't even shoot first." 

Pepper had slouched a little in her chair, her chin resting delicately on her hand at she looked at him contemplatively.  "You've grown. The Avengers were good for you." She had held up a hand before he could even start talking. "It didn't end well, and it was toxic at times. I have never debated that. But it taught you responsibility in a way that even being Iron Man didn't. You never would have argued that before. It's time you were able to step into the role." She straightened in her chair, becoming the impeccable Ms. Potts that he had originally fallen in love with, and still loved. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all, Ms. Potts." Tony had risen and walked towards the door.

As he had reached to open the door, Pepper called out. "Tony." He turned around, a hand on the handle. "Be happy. It would be tempting fate to ask you to be safe."

"You too, Pep." Tony had pulled the door open and walked from the office. 

 It baffled Tony that that was how his conversation with Pepper had gone. He had expected doubt, but to have it go from almost complete dismal to encouragement was almost more than he had dared to hope for. He loved Pepper, he always would. She would always be one of the people whose opinion mattered the most. But being together had turned them into something other than the people they originally fell in love with. The fact that the conversation had been one of the most civil and kind conversations that they had had in months was proof that it was better that they were apart. 

There was a boom, and Thor appeared to fall from the sky, blue lightening crackling around him. 

 "Quite the entrance there, Point Break." Thor slapped Tony on the back as greeting. Hard. "Alright, not Point Break." 

"It has become somewhat of an irritant, yes." Thor gestured to the small amount of baggage at Tony's feet. "Is that all you require? I am assuming that your suit of iron is among what you are bringing?"

Tony nodded. 

"I suggest that you don your metal suit, as our ship is waiting."

Tony felt like there was something curdling in his stomach and threatening to rise up his throat. He had intellectually realised that going to aid Thor would require space travel, but he had very intentionally not focusing on the fact that most of his nightmares revolved around space.  He jolted, feeling a broad hand touch his shoulder. Thor was peering at him, his eyes kind. Tony realised that he had not responded to Thor, nor had he begun to suit up. He quirked a quick smile up at Thor, and reached down to grab start deploying the updated and much more extensive version of the suitcase suit, suppressing the feeling in his stomach and the buzzing in his head. "Taking me on a joyride across the cosmos first thing, Pikachu? I'm flattered, I didn't think you thought I was that kind of gal." 

"Is there nothing i can do to convince you to not call me an electrified rodent?" Thor asked, as though the had not had the same conversation many times over the years. 

"Nope, nada." Tony felt his shoulders relax, the familiar banter helping to distract and soothe him. He twisted his wrists, and his armour began to assemble around him from his luggage. He caught the face plate in his hand, and grinned at Thor. "Bet I can beat you there." He snapped the faceplate on, and took off. He heard Thor roar with laughter, and the whine of the repulsors in his baggage engaging as he flew into the sky.

 

* * *

Tony soared through the open bays doors of the ship, narrowly avoiding Thor as the two of them scrambled to make in first. It was undignified, and the most fun that Tony had had in years. He could feel the grin stretching from ear to ear as he dodged to avoid the playful jab from Thor after they had both skidded to an abrupt and ungraceful halt.  They both had to dodge when  his equipment soared in right after them and almost took them out at the knees. 

He looked up quickly when he heard a snort of laughter. He saw a dark haired woman leaning against a doorway with her arms crossed,  dressed in armour similar to Thor's. Behind her loomed a humanoid pile of rocks dressed in gladitorial gear. The rocks waved a friendly little wave, and Tony waved back, flipping back his face plate as Thor came forward to make the introductions. " Friend Tony, these are Valkyrie and Korg. They were with me in the battle for Asgard." He gestered to Tony. " This is Anthony Stark. He is a the shield brother to both Banner and myself." 

Tony whipped his head to look at Thor. "Bruce is with you?" 

Thor shook his head. "He is currently with those of Asgard that we have managed to recover. We will be going to meet him." He hesitated, then spoke carefully. " I have only recently come into company with Banner. He has spent much of the past two years as the Hulk. He is finding the transition... difficult." 

"Does he know that you are getting me?" 

Thor nodded. "He was quite enthusiastic when I told him of asking you to be my advisor." 

The woman, who Tony was assuming was Valkyrie, spoke up. "I suggest that we leave sooner rather than later. I do not know know what scanning technology or weaponry  Terra has, but this ship has little to no shielding." 

Thor agreed and left with Valkyrie, leaving Tony with Korg. He started the disassembly sequence for his armour, and stepped out when his legs were free. The other being spoke. "Hello. My name is Korg. Does everyone on Terra have armour like yours?"

Tony experienced a moment of dissonance at the soft, accented voice that emerge from Korg. "I sure as hell hope not. Only one other person on Earth has a suit like mine, and I made that one as well. "

Korg nodded, the rocks in his neck grating. "Cool. You helped Thor when the Chitari attacked Terra?" Tony nodded, trying hard not to thing about the fact that the ship he was on was about to start speeding through space. Korg must have noticed that he was a little green around the edges, and asked if he wanted to take a seat. Tony acquiesced, and was lead to a small galley area. 

Korg noticed him looking around. "This is just a small ship. The big one got blown up."

"The big one got blown up," Tony repeated slowly. 

"Yeah, when we ran into the Chitari fleet after Asgard fell apart. That was a battle and a half. Thor's sister is a crazy lady."

Tony was beginning to think that there was a lot of things that Thor had not told him when asked for Tony to help. And he was beginning to thing that it was going to be more complicated helping Thor than he had ever anticipated. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to explain my Pepper sentiments before someone starts raging about character bashing. I like Pepper, but Pepper's original job description was basically to anticipate when Tony was going to do something and prepare for the fall out. And as much as I love Tony, there was a lot of negative fall out. Pepper had to anticipate anything Tony did as a worst case scenario. That doesn't mean that she didn't love him, it just means that a relationship was probably not their best idea as from the very beginning, she was having to anticipate the worst when it came to Tony. The pressure would not have diminished when she became CEO of Stark Industries.

**Author's Note:**

> Because sometimes I do things that are not good for me. Not likely to be updated again before Oct 24th, 2017 (Course end date). I am placing it post-Thor : Ragnarok, and I thoroughly expecting this to no longer be compliant once the movie is released.


End file.
